helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cool and Sexy Dress
Info Be the winner of the Snow Festival beauty pageant! Objective Attend Queen Tour: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Snow Token +30 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: There's a lot more people on the streets now... Maid: There will be many people in beautiful clothes. Look, isn't that the Jorcastles' golden carriage? ...Why is Lord Jorcastle in it? Magda: Miss Vivian, how does the Winter Queen's Beauty Contest work? Maid: There are no rules. You just need to dress up and walk around. Anyone can walk up to you and say hello. If you're more beautiful than the winter scenery, they'll give you Snow Tokens. Magda: When did you hear that? Maid: It's what Mr. Black Gloves told me! Magda: Where should I put my Snow Tokens? Maid: I'll wait with the coachman on the street until you need help changing clothes, managing Snow Tokens, fixing your makeup, delivering food... Magda: So that's why there's a lot of carriages on the street. Eliza: The Snow Festival's Beauty Contest is a cruel war, my child. Magda: For women...? Eliza: Any woman participating can challenge her opponents. Others may also test you. Magda: Really? Eliza: There will be things like riddles. They're quite fun. It's also possible someone will pour water on your dress, roll a barrel towards you, or try to stop you with a barricade. Magda: How awful! Eliza: Indeed. As a result, those participating in the Beauty Contest are allowed to have a knight who will help them. Magda: Is it like having a dance partner? Eliza: More or less. Whether a riddle, drinking game, duel, breaking down an obstacle, or shielding you from dirty water, he'll do it. Magda: Isn't that a mercenary's job? Eliza: It's the price for wanting to be the Winter Queen's companion. Have a lot of men already asked you? Magda: Yes... Eliza: Choose one. He'll be useful, and if he gets tired, replace him. The competition to be chosen as the Winter Queen will last a long time! Story Chat 2 Magda: It's quite festive. Will the'' Beauty Contest'' start soon? Maid: My Lady, do you want to know more about it? Or should we get going? : Tell me more : Magda: Tell me more. : Maid: Alright! A stunning noblewoman like you will meet people on the streets who are waiting to challenge or test you. : Magda: I'm grateful for their enthusiasm! : Maid: It will be tough, but it's a good chance to attract travelers and citizens. You can even win Snow Tokens! But if you fail too many times or get tired, I'll ask the servant to take you home so you can rest and change clothes. : Magda: I see. I have to prepare for the worst. : Maid: Four men are waiting for you there. You can choose one of them to accompany you. : OK :: Explain it :: Magda: Does my choice matter? Mother said it was okay if different gentlemen helped me... :: Maid: Yes! The Beauty Contest is so fierce that these gentlemen are prepared to help you in any way possible! Speaking of which... With Sir Alan, you can easily scare those rivals who try to use unreasonable means! Sir Willow is the greatest singer in Finsel. No one would dare challenge your beauty. Mr. Black Glove is smart. I think he can help you solve any sort of weird riddles. As the oldest elf, Sir Alminas knows'' a lot of history''. He can help you with any question related to the Snow Festival. :: Magda: Thank you, Miss Vivian. Not necessary Magda: Let's go! Magda: (Who should I choose to be my knight?) : Willow : Willow: Lady Ellenstein, I'll help you become the Winter Queen! : Maid: Sir Willow, you must protect her! : Willow: Don't worry, I'm the best person for Lady Ellenstein! : Black Glove : Black Glove: If you pick me, victory will be within reach! : Maid: You better keep her safe, Mr. Black Glove! : Black Glove: Leave it to me. : Alan : Alan: Lady Ellenstein, I've worked very hard over these past days to accompany you before the Beauty Contest starts. : Maid: Sir Alan, please protect My Lady! : Alan: I won't lose! : Alminas : Alminas: I've always looked forward to the Snow Festival. : Maid: Please ensure My Lady's safety, Sir Alminas! : Alminas: In Finsel, no one knows the ceremony better than me. I shall always be at Lady Ellenstein's side. Maid: My Lady, good luck! — Lynna: You nouveau riche. Magda: How did you get here? Lynna: Do you also want to grab everyone's attention at the Snow Festival?! I don't want you anywhere near me. : With Willow '(+5) : Willow: Is that a challenge? : Lawrence: Lady Jorcastle, Sir Willow is there. If he sings, he'll steal our limelight. : Lynna: Hmph, I'll spare you today! : Civilian Man: Lady Ellenstein made Lady Jorcastle back down : Civilian Woman: You're truly the finest beauty in Finsel! Please take these Snow Tokens! : Magda: Everyone, thank you! : It looks like we're done here. Let's go to the next street. : See Story Chat 3 Magda: (Lady Jorcastle won't go easy on me.) : '''Victory '(+5) : Lynna: Nouveau Riche. : Civilian Man: Lady Ellenstein made Lady Jorcastle back down! : Civilian Woman: You're truly the finest beauty in Finsel! Please take these Snow Tokens! : Magda: Everyone, thank you! It looks like we're done here. Let's go to the next street. : See Story Chat 3 : '''Failure : ? ? Story Chat 3 Magda: These people are crowded around a cake stall. Maid: Let's take a look, My Lady! Noble A: Made by the cook from Count Vien's house! Give your Snow Tokens to Lady Vien, and you'll- Noble B: Before the last piece is gone, choose Lady Vien! Magda: Is this allowed? Maid: As long as no one gets hurt. Let's pay them a visit! Noble A: They're walking towards us. Noble B: My Lady told us to throw the cake at the Ellenstein girl. Noble A: Wait for it... Magda: Those two are staring at me. : With Alan(+5) : Alan: Lady Ellenstein, they're up to no good. : Noble A and Noble B: It's Sir Alan from the Guardsmen! : Noble B: Forget it... : Noble A: I agree. : Noble B: Lady Ellenstein, would you like a piece of cake? : Magda: Thank you! I admire the skills of the Vien family's cook. : Noble B: She's so elegant when she eats. : Noble A: She's better than her... : Magda: Let's go. : Maid: Yes, My Lady! : See Story Chat 7 Noble B: Have some cake! Ah, oops! Maid: Watch out! : Victory '''(+5) : Maid: My Lady! : Magda: Don't worry, I managed to dodge it. : Civilian Man: Did you see how she moved out of the way? It was graceful! : Magda: Save your tricks for someone else. Miss Vivian, let's go! : Maid: Yes, My Lady! : See Story Chat 7 : '''Failure : ? ? Story Chat 4 boy scam Story Chat 5 vicky Story Chat 6 contracts Story Chat 7 Magda: The decorations here are all... purple. Maid: Yes, most of the shops here belong to the Olineaux family. Magda: Were we messing with the Olineauxs? We should leave. Christie: Lady Ellenstein, where are you going? Magda: Hello! I'm surprised you'd also be in the Beauty Contest. But it's to be expected when you're so beautiful. Christie: How could I compete against my own children? I'm too old. Magda: Oh... Where can I find Lady Olineaux? Christie: ...I must test you first. Magda: What?! Christie: They're just questions related to the Snow Festival. If you get them right, I have Snow Tokens to give you. Otherwise, why not have tea with me? The tea leaves are from Mandaria. Magda: I see. I'll give it a try. Christie: Which crest of the Four Families is on top of the Senate Hall? : With Alminas(+5) : Alminas: I can help you answer this one. : Christie: Ah, so even the Senate Guard Captain... It must be easy for you. : Alminas: I always felt the rotating wheel was interesting. Noble families rise and fall with time. The wheel reflects the flow of human destiny. : Christie: There will always be improvements from the future generations. : Alminas: I shall continue to watch over you both. : Magda: (I feel like we're discussing a serious topic.) : Christie: Here's your reward. : Magda: Thank you! : Christie: Please go easy on Vicky if you meet her. : See Story Chat 11 : Olineaux : ? : Bavlenka : ? : Finsel : Magda: Is it... one that represents Finsel? : Christie: We would be living in a more peaceful time if that were the case. Let's have some tea first. It's good to have a cup even on a sunny day. : Magda: (I left before that happened.) : See Story Chat 10 : None '''(+5) : Magda: Duke Sakan made a rotating wheel that changes which crest of the Four Families gets to be on top. So none of them. : Christie: Indeed. That's what those silly men agreed to. You've answered correctly. Here's your reward. : Magda: Thank you! : Christie: Please go easy on Vicky if you meet her. : See Story Chat 11 ? Story Chat 8 linglan Story Chat 9 asteria Story Chat 10 Magda: It's a bit cold... Maid: Do you need another fur coat? Magda: I'm fine. Beauty always pays a price. Maid: It's better to be lovely while also feeling warm! Magda: I don't know if there's a better way. Randall: Now it's my time to shine. Magda: Sir Randall?! Are you also here for the Snow Festival?! Randall: How could I miss this chance to study Finsel's culture? Magda: That isn't suspicious at all. Randall: Don't you think my outfit matches the festivities? Magda: It looks... nice. Randall: Lady Ellenstein, you must be feeling cold now, right? Magda: It's not that bad. Randall: I have a new product made for lovely women like you! Magda: I should've known you're only here to make money. Randall: Don't say that! I'm a good friend to all women. Magda: What is it this time? Randall: It's a special pad! Stick it on your clothes and it'll provide you warmth! Magda: Huh? Randall: Are you interested? It'd be great if you took some! Magda: I don't think it's that good. : '''With Black Glove : ? : Decline : ? : Accept : ? : Hesitate (+0) : Magda: I need time to think. ... I guess I'll take them. : Randall: The cold is a test for women. Beauty is important, but health comes first. I hope you have a good time. ? Story Chat 11 Magda: This is the first time I've been to the Snow Festival! I have to stay high-spirited! Maid: But you're walking stiffly, My Lady. Magda: It's like attending my first ball. Starting off good is half the battle! Maid: In this case it's... Magda: What's going on over there? Maid: The Board has a sign that reads 'Blackjack'. Magda: It sounds like gambling. Maid: It seems the winner will get a lot of Snow Tokens! Magda: Alright, let's go. Maid: My Lady, do you know how to play? Magda: Don't worry. We'll just have a look. Servant: We're almost there. Magda: Why is a servant here? Is he trying to win Snow Tokens for his master? This isn't good... Servant: Does anyone want to have a go? Civilian Man: If not, this gentleman will be the winner. Magda: Here! Maid: My Lady, you... Servant: This noblewoman doesn't look like she knows how to gamble. : With Black Glove '''(+5) : Black Glove: Of course. But will that be the case for me, her escort? : Servant: I'll accept your challenge. : Black Glove: After you. : Magda: He has an eight, three, and four... If he gets over twenty-one, he'll lose. : Servant: ...I'm fine. : Black Glove: You have fifteen. I have a ten, six, three, and two. I won. : Servant: Lady Luck is on your side. Take these Snow Tokens. : Magda: You got twenty-one. I'm impressed, Mr. Black Glove. : Black Glove: Your compliment is warmer than any spring breeze. : Magda: The Snow Tokens are mine. It's a good start. There are still many challenges awaiting me! : See Story Chat 15 Magda: I can try getting four cards close to twenty-one without going over. Servant: Challenge accepted. Magda: I must believe in my luck! Servant: ...I'm fine. Civilian Man: He has fifteen and you have twelve. Do you want to draw another card? : '''No : ? : Need a snall one : ? : Need a big one (+5) : Servant: You got a nine! That's twenty-one exactly! : Magda: Today is my day! : Servant: I lost. These Snow Tokens are yours. : Magda: The Snow Tokens are mine. It's a good start. There are still many challenges awaiting me! : See Story Chat 15 ? Story Chat 12 riddle Story Chat 13 food Story Chat 14 Magda: I love to take walks outside. Maid: The snow covering the streets is beautiful... Magda: I should have a hot cup of tea at home. Maid: Why do you want to go back already? Magda: Ah, I can't be lazy. Snow Tokens are waiting for me. Motiti: Wah... Magda: I can hear Miss Motiti's crying... What happened? Miss Motiti, are you alright? Motiti: Lady Ellenstein... h-hello. Magda: Why are you crying? Motiti: Motiti doesn't know. I was here when I woke up. Magda: Did someone leave you here? Motiti: I can't remember. I have two boxes of matches. Motiti thinks someone told me I couldn't go home unless I sold them. Magda: Huh? That's mean. You should be enjoying the Snow Festival. Motiti: What... should I do now? : With Black Glove(+5) : Black Glove: Give me it. : Magda: Mr. Black Glove, are you going to buy them? : Black Glove: It's not my style. : Magda: ... Why did you light all of them? : Motiti: They're all burned. : Black Glove: Here, have some candy and gold coins. : Magda: Mr. Black Glove... : Black Glove: The secret is only revealed after you've burned them. : Magda: There were Snow Tokens hidden in the box! : Black Glove: The person who's behind this wanted to test you. : Magda: I wouldn't have known if you weren't here. : Black Glove: Since you said that, I'm expecting more compliments. : ? : Buy them : ? : Burn them : ? : Give Motiti coins : ? Story Chat 15 Magda: It's less lively here. Maid: You should be careful. There's always quiet before the storm. Magda: It's so hard to relax during the Snow Festival... Maid: Is that Madam Rincole? Magda: Why is she at the Snow Festival? Did someone tell her to participate? Maid: How could the Olineauxes do that... Magda: It seems she's here for a challenge. I should prepare myself! Rincole: Lady Ellenstein, honestly... : With Alminas(+5) : Alminas: Are you here because of a request? : Rincole: Oh, good. My question will hardly be a match for your intellect. : Alminas: There is still much I don't know. : Rincole: Since you're here Alminas, I'd rather listen to old stories. : Alminas: Do you mean the ones related to the elven ancestor? : Rincole: It's quite the experience having you tell them again. : Alminas: Is that so? I have only read about the elven ancestor in old books. : Rincole: He's said to have ten feet, three eyes, and a tail. : Magda: I remember Sir Alminas mentioning the ancestor riding a winged horse. : Alminas: He traded one of his eyes for wisdom, and his steed could travel greater distances than a normal horse. : Magda: Did that horse really exist? : Alminas: It doesn't matter if it existed or not. : Magda: Is it true only those who know the elven language can read these books? : Rincole: Yes. It is believed the tomes would lose their sanctity if translated into other languages. : Magda: Really...? : Alminas: If you're interested, would you like me to teach you? : Magda: Only if you don't mind me asking a lot of questions... : Alminas: I won't, however, they say I am often too strict. Rincole: I'll be in your care. Magda: Could it be...? Rincole: Perhaps you're mistaken. Magda: Huh? Rincole: The one who sent me here wanted me to ask a few questions about the elves. You'll get Snow Tokens as a reward. Magda: I knew I should have learned more about elves... Rincole: It's useless to have regrets now. Here's what I must ask. How many legs does the elven ancestor's steed have? : Four(+0) : Magda: Four legs like any other horse, right? : Rincole: Humans keep horses that have four legs, but the elven ancestor isn't a human. You're wrong. : Magda: I'll get it right next time! : See Story Chat 14 : Eight '''(+5) : Magda: I remember someone telling me a story that mentioned ten feet, three eyes, and a tail. Is that right? : Rincole: Not bad, Lady Ellenstein. Take these Snow Tokens as a reward. : Magda: Thank you, Madam Rincole. : See Story Chat 20 : '''Five : ? : Six : ? ? Story Chat 16 ? Story Chat 17 queen Story Chat 18 xavier Story Chat 19 maggie Story Chat 20 Magda: ...Where are we now? Maid: We're far from the festival grounds. We'll be heading into the slums. Magda: I see... Maid: My Lady, we should stop here. You might get your dress dirty. Magda: Don't they have Snow Tokens? Our competitors wouldn't usually go to this place. Maybe we'll have an opportunity. Maid: That's true. Allow me to... Civilian Man: A noblewoman? Here? Civilian Girl: Beautiful... Magda: Thank you. If you'd like to see me win, please give me your Snow Tokens! Civilian Woman: ... Civilian Boy: ... Magda: Did I say something wrong? Maid: There's a rat beside your shoe. : With Alan(+5) : Magda: A rat...!? : Maid: (My Lady, everyone is watching...!) : Magda: But... : Alan: Stay away from her! : Civilian Boy: The captain just picked up the rat and moved it away from her! : Alan: It's done. : Civilian Woman: Captain Alan is so charming. I'd give him my Snow Tokens! : Civilian Girl: They're like a princess and her knight. Take these. : Alan: I can see you're quite popular here. : Magda: It's only because of you. Thank you everyone! : See Story Chat 25 Magda: A... rat? : Run : ? : Stomp : ? : Kick : ? : Maid Attack (+5) : Magda: Miss Vivian, take care of the rat! : Maid: Leave it to me! Take this! : Civilian Man: She used a stick to chase it away! : Magda: I can always count on Miss Vivian! : Civilian Woman: The noble looks friendly. Take my Snow Tokens and win! : Civilian Girl: You can do it! : Civilian Boy: Here's mine too! : Magda: Thanks! : Maid: I believe you'll be able to win, My Lady! : See Story Chat 25 ? Story Chat 21 ? Story Chat 22 Nyx Story Chat 23 hypnotist Story Chat 24 ? Story Chat 25 Maid: My Lady, you beat those who were ahead of you! Magda: Please don't make it so dramatic. I hope there aren't any thieves... Maid: While the Snow Festival allows people to do a lot of things, the Guardsmen are here to keep order. Magda: Yes, but we should still be... ow! Maid: My Lady, are you alright? Civilian Man: I'm not drunk! ...Why did you bump into me? Maid: You started it! Civilian Man: Sorry. Magda: How could you be like this when it's early in the morning? Civilian Man: I'm not! Maid: You look like you're dancing. Civilian Man: Believe me, I'm not drunk! Magda: What should we do... : With Black Glove (+5) : Black Glove: Leave this to me. : Magda: You must have seen plenty of drunken guests. : Black Glove: It's a common sight in the casino, but you should stay away from them. How about we drink more? : Civilian Man: Really? : Black Glove: Of course. I'd like to be in your company. : Magda: Where did he get the wine?! : Black Glove: This is from Mandaria. It's perfect to drink for this kind of weather. : Civilian Man: You're a generous man! Thank you. Here are my Snow Tokens... (hiccups) : Black Glove: A true connoisseur. Drink more if you'd like. : Magda: You shouldn't do that! : Black Glove: Shush. : Magda: He fell. : Black Glove: Of course. It doesn't taste strong, but only Bacchus could keep standing after three shots in a row. : Magda: So that's how it works. : Black Glove: I got you the Snow Tokens. Shouldn't you be saying something? : Magda: Mr. Black Glove, drink less! : ??? Magda: I know, but... : Find Guardsmen '''(+5) : Magda: I should call the Guardsmen. There's no use arguing with him. : Maid: My Lady, they're heading this way. : Magda: Great! Excuse me, you shouldn't drink so much. If you fall... : Civilian Man: I'm... not drunk. : Magda: I don't know what we'd do without the Guardsmen. They gave me Snow Tokens for helping preserve order. Let's go! : ??? : '''Argue : ? : Tell him to go home(+0) : Civilian Man: What are you talking about? Drink with me! : Magda: We're not in a tavern! : Civilian Man: Let's go for a few rounds. : Magda: ... My schedule has been thrown off. : ? ? Story Chat 26 Magda: I need food... I'm exhausted. Eliza: Sleep for six hours. When the sun rises, Miss Vivian will escort you. Let Finsel see how you shine like the sun. Magda: If only I could join the sunset too... Category:Snow Festival Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript